02699
}} "Episode 2699" was a 1 Hour Special,, originally transmitted on Tuesday 30 May, 2000. Plot Part 1 At the farm, Jack walks to his barn. Sarah lies in bed while the children are downstairs. Richie goes into Sarah's room. He says he loves her, and Sarah agrees to tell Jack. Victoria is calling for her mum. Bernice is worried about what she is going to wear to the May fair, her first official engagement. Bernice says that she thinks Gloria Weaver fancies Ashley. Gloria knocks on the door, Ashley invites her in. In Home Farm Joseph gets ready for the fair. Ashley panics as Seth has disappeared and he has the keys to the Village Hall. They need a new base for the fair. Bernice phones Kathy to ask if they can use the diner. Sarah is very irate over breakfast. Ollie tells her mum that she has seen Sarah and Richie kissing. Angie tells her to keep quiet. Ashley and Bernice start to prepare the diner as Seth is still missing. Bernice gets rid of Gloria. Sean and Angie say that Ollie can go back to school. There is an over-reaction when Victoria spills a glass of water over her dress. Chris is talking about work again. Terry says to Richie that he didn't know he went into business with him. Richie says that he wants to get on in life and have as much money as Chris. He is waiting for Sarah. Robert asks Jack about going on holiday. Sarah and Jack agree that they will go. Gloria irritates Bernice. The children prepare for the May fair. Kathy is willing to put aside her differences with Chris for the sake of the children. Bernice is getting more irate with Gloria's flirting. It is awkward as Jack and Sarah walk past. Richie and Jack talks about families. Part 2 Zak starts off the Dingle and Kirk business. Lisa and Jason are very pleased. Marc gets fed up because he can't get any peace and quiet for his revision. Donna has dressed to impress Marc, and arrives at Holdgate Farm to see him. Bernice is dressed up for the fair. She asks Richie what he thinks. He is very vacant and asks about Sarah. Bernice says she will wish Sarah luck for him. Sarah tells Victoria how much she loves her. Bernice comes over and tells Sarah that Richie wishes her luck. Angie and Ollie go off to the fair. Marc invites Donna up to his room, but Sean puts a stop to it. The residents watch the procession. Edna makes disapproving comments about Ashley and Bernice's relationship. Frankie makes a comment that Joseph and Victoria look like a married couple - both Chris and Jack scowl at the thought. Jack says to Sarah that today is about looking forward.She sees Richie in the distance. Eric asks Marlon to give his election leaflets to all his customers. Diane is fed up that she missed the procession. Edna criticises Seth for disappearing earlier. Jack buys Richie a drink, both Sarah and Richie are awkward. Edna complains about Ashley and Bernice again, but Betty defends them. Lisa and Jason tell Zak about their job next week painting the Woolpack. She says they need a cash injection. Sarah leaves and Richie follows. Richie tells Sarah that she must tell Jack. They are making plans when Angie and Ollie arrive. Richie and Ollie go, and Sarah is left with Angie. She tells her that she has agreed to leaving Jack. Sarah doesn't know what to do. Zak makes Sam climb up a ladder at the side of the vicarage. Eric tries to give Chris one of his election leaflets, but he is not interested. Jack is looking for Sarah. Richie and Sarah tell each other how much they love each other, and kiss. Jack is still looking for Sarah. They all watch the tug of war. Gloria looks at Ashley. Richie begs Sarah to tell Jack, they kiss again. Gloria is all over Ashley, to Bernice’s annoyance. Edna complains that the tug of war is organised violence. Whilst kissing Sarah tells Richie that they have waited long enough. Part 3 Diane tells Edna to keep her nose out of other peoples’ business, Edna hints that Gloria fancies Ashley, Bernice is smug. Jack is wondering where Sarah is. Emily asks if Chris would like to give money for Butch's plaque. He gives nothing and people are amazed at how cold he can be. Jack asks if anyone has seen Sarah, then she appears. Emily tells Sam that she has nearly enough money for the plaque. Jack fusses over Sarah which irritates her. Riche is at home packing his and Sarah's belongings. Zak persuades Ashley to give Lisa some work. Angie tells Sarah that she is playing with fire. She is still unsure about what to do. Richie has packed the cases. Robert turns up, so Richie takes him out, leaving the cases in Sarah's bedroom. Chris talks to Frankie about organising a party for Josephs birthday. Diane's wig comes off while hooking ducks. The Sugden children ask to go to Angie's house. Sean walks in on Mark and Donna kissing. He tells Mark to be careful. Betty says she can't stick Edna. Bernice tells Ashley she has enjoyed her day. They tell each other they love each other. Back at the farm Sarah is trying to pluck up the courage to talk to Jack. Angie and the kids discuss the day Sarah tells Jack they need to talk. She asks Jack if he loves her, he says yes. She goes out to the kitchen. She fails to tell him. Jack goes upstairs to get a jumper. Richie arrives, he is getting impatient. Jack comes down and asks why there are suitcases in the bedroom. Richie tells Jack that Sarah is leaving him and says that he loves her. Richie goes to get the cases. Sarah says sorry to Jack. They leave. Jack shouts Sarah's name as they drive off. Category:1 Hour Episodes Category:Former featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday